Hurt
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [Oneshot] A short, dark one. It's Kyoru but if I told you too much I would just give it away. It takes place after Tohru gets injured in a meeting with Akito in which she accidentally confesses that she loves Kyo. I didn't make a prolouge so just read it.


Author's Note: This one's kind of dark. I dunno, I was in a dark mood. But please read it.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Fruits Basket (sob)...

Story Begins

"_It's unforgivable."_

The rain pelted down on the house of Shigure Sohma.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru climbed onto the roof to see Kyo standing there. Her arms were covered in scratches and bruises from her last visit with Akito.

"It's… It's unforgivable…" Kyo mumbled, being unaware of Tohru's presence.

"Wh-What's unforgivable, Kyo-kun? Did something happen?" Tohru reached out to him.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Kyo shoved her aside, making her fall onto the tiles of the roof.

Tohru just sat there in shock. _What's happening?_

Suddenly, Kyo broke down. He kneeled at the edge of the roof and shoved his fists into the tiles. "I don't want to be alone…"

Tohru gasped. _His confinement! It can't… oh no… Graduation is in two weeks…_ Now tears were stinging Tohru's eyes.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kyo's voice. "But… I deserve to be alone…"

"No! Kyo-kun--!" Kyo didn't hear her. There were too many voices.

"_Monsters can't love…"_

"I'm a monster… everybody around me suffers…"

"_Who is the most responsible for dragging Tohru into this mess?"_

"I am… It's all my fault…"

"_It's your fault that your mother died!"_

"Yes… I know…"

"_IT'S YOUR FAULT. IT'S UNFORGIVABLE."_

"I KNOW DAMN IT!" Kyo thrust his fist into the roof once more. Hot tears streamed down his eyes. A crimson rush fell into the gutters, mingling with the rain. He leaned forward slowly.

Tohru's hands flew to her mouth in horror. Kyo… He couldn't… He wasn't… "KYO-KUN, NO!"

She lunged forward to grab his arm, but it was too late. It was as if time had slowed. She could feel him slipping. Slipping from her grasp. Slipping from her sight. Slipping from her life. Slipping from existence.

The raindrops didn't feel soft anymore, like it had when they had stood side-by-side. They didn't feel gentle. They were needles, burning through her like hell's fire.

She leaned over the edge to see Kyo's mangled body lying in blood stained grass. His eyes were closed. The expression on his face was pained. Tears were still wet on his cheeks. And she knew he was gone. She knew what she saw before her was lifeless.

Tohru hurt. Her every existence hurt. She hurt so much-- her mind, her body, but most of all… her heart. The tears rushed from her eyes and with a sudden surge of emotion, she fainted into a painful sleep.

She would have gone plummeting down with Kyo, too, if she hadn't been saved by Yuki firm grip as he and Shigure had come to the roof, answering Tohru's screams. They both gazed down at Kyo's body and sighed heavily.

One Week Later

Ten of the 12shi and three young women stood before the grave of Kyo Sohma. Tohru was on her knees, holding a bouquet of roses, sobbing while others stood with solemn expressions.

_He's not really gone… is he?_

A strong, but gentle voice answered her. "He's gone, Honda-san… We should go." Yuki put his hand on her shoulder.

Hanajima glared at him for being so inconsiderate, but she knew that he had her best interests in mind. "Tohru-kun… Is there anything you need?"

"Yes… I need…" Tohru stammered in between sobs. "I need Kyo… I need to see him… Once more… Just to tell him… That… I love him!" Her sobbing became heavier.

"Tohru, come… We… Need to go…" Hatori knelt next to Tohru. "This… Isn't healthy for you."

"Hatori… I don't want it anymore. I don't want to be part of this."

Hatori couldn't believe he was hearing this. _She couldn't be asking…_

"Once I had said that there were no memories worth forgetting," Momiji shifted as Tohru spoke. "But sometimes it hurts more to remember… I don't want to do this anymore… Hatori, please!"

Before anyone could say or do anything, Tohru swept her hand up, blood splattering on the roses as her fingers brushed the thorns, and grabbed Hatori's arm. Before he could resist, Tohru had thrust Hatori's hand into her eyes. There was a jolt and Tohru fell into Uotani's lap. She had forgotten. She had forgotten everything.

_Sometimes it hurts…_

… _Too much to go on…_


End file.
